


Loneliness makes you crazy

by JakksonSatan666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Demons, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parent Daryl Dixon, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenagers, Terminus (The Walking Dead), The Hilltop (Walking Dead), The Kingdom (Walking Dead), Uncle Merle Dixon, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakksonSatan666/pseuds/JakksonSatan666
Summary: Aarons mom turns. Hes alone and the dead are walking.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Aaron Grey Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron is an Oc, sorry i forgot about the character in The walking dead.

Aaron sat on the stairs in front of the small trailer. He looked out over the trailer park, it looked almost abandoned. The old man in a cowboy hat who was always sitting on his front porch with his cat was gone. The familiar sounds of the couple who lived a few trailers down screaming at eachother was missing. It was quiet in the trailer park. It was never quiet there.

Aaron reached into a bag of venison jerky and shoved it in his mouth. His dad had sent a few bags of them a few weeks ago. This was the last one. 

Aaron turned to look in the open door behind him. Inside the front door was his mom. She was passed out on the couch, a needle on the coffee table next to her. It didn't worry Aaron, she'd be back up in a few hours. She always is. 

He studied his mom. His aunt said she used to be so beautiful and carefree when she was younger. Now her hair is greasy and messy from not showering, her eyes always are sunken in and unfocused. She was unhealthy skinny, sickly pale and constantly high. 

It pisses Aaron off that he takes after his mother. He looks nothing like his dad. He has dark almost black curly hair. He has dark brown eyes like his mother. His skin is pale white like hers. His dad has light brown straight hair, blue eyes, tan. The only thing that they share is blood and their family glare. 

Aaron hasn't seen his dad in a long time. He travels around the state. He's a hunter. He used to take Aaron out hunting with him until he left. His dad sends letters and gifts every once in a while, like the Jerky. The stories about him and his crazy brother. The beautiful sights in the woods. The last letter he was heading to his old hometown near Atlanta. 

Aaron shoved the large bag of jerky in his hoodie pocket and looked over the trailer park once more before standing up. He turned and stepped into the roach infested house, shutting the door behind him. He sighed as he looked over everything. 

There was dirty dishes and cigarette butts sprawled across the coffee table. It was sticky and had random needles on a few plates and cups. The house smelt of cigarettes and mold. The old busted tv played an old rerun of a show Aaron didn't know, he could barely hear what they were saying over the static sound in the background. 

Aaron looked around for the remote, intending on turning it off but couldn't find it. So he glared at the tv, then turned and walked to his small room. 

His room was messy, cigarette butts in a jar in the small window seal along with a small old speaker. A twin mattress on the floor pressed against the wall. Band posters with rips and fold lines on them and ripped out magazine covers with motorcycles and guns scattered along the walls. A small dresser against the opposite wall, small carvings Aaron made all over it, some of them he did with his dad the last time he came over. The floor was scattered with band shirts and hoodies. 

Aaron walked over to the small window and flipped on the radio while putting a slightly bent cigarette between his lips. A staticy emergency warning filled the room as Aaron searched his pockets for a lighter.

The emergency broadcast has been on every day for the past week. Aaron listened to it the first few times, it's about some virus that has been spreading. It's why the neighbors left, going to a military base in Atlanta. Aaron just rolled his eyes and flipped the radio off. 

He sat on his bed, finally lighting the cigarette, inhaling deeply. The smoke feeling his lungs, the familiarity calming him. He exhaled deeply then pulled a book out from under his bed. Aaron opened the book and began reading. The book was sent to him with the jerky. Its been pretty good so far. Aaron leans against the wall and read while smoking. 

Aaron sat reading the used book for about an hour. Only getting about two and a half chapters in, having trouble reading some of it. He closed the book when he heard a bang on his bedroom door which he found weird because usually his mom would just barge in. 

Aaron set the book on his bed and stood up, looking at the door in confusion. As he made his way to the door it raddled from a few more bangs. He grabbed the doorknob and began to open the door, it let out a loud creak but that was nothing compared to the nasty snarl he got when it got open enough to see his mother. 

She stumbled closer and reached out to grab him aggressively with pale shaky hands. Aaron made a sound of shock when she grabbed the shoulder of his hoodie and yanked him toward her, her mouth open as she snarled again. 

"Wait! Mom what are you doing!?" His voice just made her growl louder. He tried to push her away when she tried to bite him. She fell back a few feet but didn't seem affected. He has seen her high, his whole life and this is nothing like that. She didn't seem to recognize him at all, her eyes were fogged over.

A flash of fear stabbed him in the gut making his stomach clench and his throat swell when she grabbed him and ruthlessly yanked him toward her, jaws snapping viciously. She was like a wild animal. "Mom, no, stop!" Aaron squeaked out. 

Aaron shoved her away with more strength and slammed his bedroom door shut. He could hear the snarls and banging on the door. His heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears. His heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest. He stood there for ten minutes, waiting for her to give up. She didn't. 

He was there for hours, having slid down to the floor after a while, hugging his knees like he used to do when his mom and one of her boyfriends were having a fight. The difference this time is she's coming after him, not some week long dude.

The banging on the door never stopped, the cheap hollow door has began to break, it already had a hole from when Aaron got mad at his mom's ex boyfriend. He can feel her ripping pieces off the other side of the door. He jumped away when he felt the door crack and rough fingers trying to get through.

Aaron looked for a way out, but the only other way being the tiny window. He looked down at himself then the window. He wouldn't fit, he's too big. 

He turned to the door and watched in terror as his mother's fingers pulled a chunk of the door off. Her fingers had skin ripped off and peeling off, raw flesh and blood. He kicked at her fingers desperately, his dirty old shoe went through the door making the hole bigger. "Oh no." He whispers. The door was at its last straw. 

Aaron pulled his dresser open as the door was breaking. He threw a few clothes out of the way and pulled out a large buck knife his dad gave him the last time he saw him. He turned to the door. 

His mother was stepping through the broken door, jaws snapping and growling. She came at Aaron. "Don't step closer. I swear!" He pointed the knife at her. She didn't seem to even hear him. She just kept coming. He took a step back. 

His mom's raw hands grabbed onto his arm tightly and yanked. Aaron tried desperately to get away, shoving at her. He didn't want to stab her. He finally got her to let go when he shoved her across the small room and onto the bed. Her leg bent in an unnatural way. She didn't even notice. 

Aaron turned and ran as his mom slowly began to pull herself back up. He ran through the living room and swung the door open, it slammed against the wall. He jumped down the three stairs. When his shoes hit the gravel he took off running. He could hear the snarls of his mother behind him.


	2. Shawn Lucas Smith

Aaron ran for over a mile. His dark curls pasted to his forehead from sweat. His shirt sticky with sweat from running in the smothering heat of Georgia and being terrified by his mother. He hunched over, hands on his knees as he pants hard, his lungs and throat burn as he breathes hard. 

It took a few minutes of him panting before he was able to breath properly. When he did look around he realized exactly how far he ran, he had ran all the way to their small town over a mile away from the trailer park. 

The town is spread out over a few miles. It has a few family owned shops, a feed store, a small grocery store, a diner, a bar, the school and a park. The houses and trailer park are all spread out around the town center. It's tiny and usually there are people at the shops or teens hanging out around town but there is nobody in sight. 

Pushing his mom out of his mind for the time being Aaron looked around curiously. Nobody is out. It looks like a ghost town. A gust of wind made a few pieces of garbage roll down the road. Aaron began walking down the sidewalk looking around. He came across one of the small shops and looked in through the window. He looked for anyone in the shop but found none. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. 

He frowns in confusion and walks down to another shop. This one had a gate down blocking the door, the gate has never been down. 

Aaron walked across the street to the gas station called JJ's. The lights are on inside and the door was unlocked. Aaron opened the door making it ding to warn the gas station employee someone came in. Aaron didn't see anyone so he assumed they were in the back. 

He slowly walked down the snack isle. Aaron patted his pockets for his wallet, he found it in the front of his jeans pocket. He looks at the snacks, standing there for 1 or 2 minutes before choosing a bag of Doritos, a small thing of chocolate chip cookies. Aaron goes and grabs a few bottles of water. On his ways to the cash register he spots something that makes his mouth water. Aaron stares, unsure if he should feed his addiction. 

Today was a stressful day, so Aaron shoves a bunch of Reeses in his pocket. He smiles slightly to himself before walking up to the counter and waiting a few minutes for the cashier. 

After a few minutes Aaron looks around to see if he can see anyone, he couldn't. "Uh, hello?" He didn't get any response. Aaron walked around in search of the cashier. When he didn't find anyone he went back to the counter and pulled his wallet out. He set a 10 dollar bill down on the counter. 

When he turned to leave he grabbed a few more Reese's and a few bags of jerky so he don't eat all his dads. Aaron shoved the snacks and water in the pockets of his leather vest, hoodie, and pants. The only thing not fitting was a water bottle and a bag of beef jerky. 

Aaron walked down to the park and looked around. The park was also abandoned, the teen observed the abandoned park quietly before walking over to a familiar large oak tree. 

Aaron sat down against the tree and opened a water bottle and stared at his feet. The lanky teen took a small sip while his mother came back into his mind. She didn't seem right, not like she usually was when high. She's never attacked him while high. She broke the door completely down. Her hands.. It was like she didn't even notice or feel it. How could he go back, it was like she was compelled to go after him without stop, not feeling. He even threatened her. 

After a few minutes Aaron decided he wasn't gonna go home. That she wouldn't wanna see him and he definitely doesn't wanna see her. His heart filled with fear when he even thought of going back there. He decided that he'd go to his dad. He could travel with his dad and Uncle for a while.

Aaron took another sip of water before reaching into one of his pockets to grab a bag of jerky when he heard a familiar sounding growl. The growl made him jerk back causing him to hit his head on the tree by accident. Aaron looked up quickly thinking his mom found him but instead there was a man with greasy black hair and a JJ's work uniform, a rip going down the middle of the stomach. The man stared right at Aaron the same way his mother had, while stumbling toward him. The man snapped at him with nasty yellow teeth, growling and snarling like a dog with rabies. He even had bloody saliva falling from his teeth.

Aaron had seen the man around town, not a tweaker type, young and broke. Weed was probably the hardest drug he had done. So maybe he could reason with him. Aaron narrowed his eyes into the glare he had seen on his dad plenty of times, trying to hide any trace of fear on his face. " 'ey! Man, what the hell you doin'?" He shouted over to the man who just kept walking, he didn't seem to hear the teen.

The man is closer now about 20 feet away. Which is 20 feet to close for Aarons comfort. Aaron quickly stands up and shoves his hand in his pocket, wrapping it around the hilt of the knife, gripping it harshly, ready if the man didn't listen to him. "Don't come no closer!" 

The man continued to stumble closer. 20 feet, 19 feet, 18.. Aarons fear became overwhelming, smothering any other thoughts. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and pointed it at the loud snarling man. "I said don't come no closer!" His voice was shaky. 

The man is in reaching distance, he tries to grab Aaron with big unusually pale hands. Aaron stepped back hitting his back on the tree. The man grabbed Aaron by the shoulder. In a split second before Aaron could think, the blade was buried in the man's stomach. The man didn't even notice, oblivious to the knife, he yanked Aaron closer to him, snapping his teeth and leaning down to bite the teen.

Aaron shoved the rabid man harshly with all his strength and stabbed him again and again in the chest, blood splattered over the teens clothes and face. He could feel each time the knife sank into the man's flesh. The sickening wet sound slowly burning itself into Aarons memory. His stomach turned but he just kept stabbing. The man kept trying to get Aaron, not affected by the stabbing. Aaron didn't hear the footsteps approaching over his heart pounding in his ears, the sound of a blade being stabbing into flesh, and the sound of snarling and snapping teeth. 

The teen finally noticed the new arrival when he saw a metal baseball bat smash down on the skull repeatedly, when he heard the skull crack and shatter then the brain splatter across the grass. Aaron threw himself away from the body, knife in hand and puked. 

After all he ate hit the floor, he looked back at the dead body and shook, before looking up to see who hit the man with the bat. His eyes widened at the familiar face of his neighbor standing over the dead body, who went away to jail a few months back for selling drugs at the school. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. One of the students at his school who was held back a few times, who had 4 siblings. Aaron remembered seeing his family leave a few days ago.

"Sh.. Shawn?" He stuttered. The older male stared wide eyed at the blood covered knife in Aarons hand. The two stared at each other for a while before Shawn's hoarse voice cut through the tense air. "Aaron! Are you okay?" He sounded worried. Aaron just nodded.

Aaron stood there, shaking. His hands shook so much he dropped the knife. Oh god, they just killed someone. They're going to jail. Aaron internally panicked, not noticing Shawn was talking to him until the older teen yelled his name. 

The younger of the two flinched as his eyes snapped to Shawn. "Hey. It's okay, he was gonna kill us. These people attacked some dude on the side of the road. Ate 'im. It's the virus, the one on the news. They can only be killed by gettin' their heads. Otherwise they don't notice." Shawn explained but Aaron just stared and nodded.

The boy falls to his knees. "My.. My mom, she, she attacked me." Shawns blue eyes got wide, sympathetic toward his young friend. "She didn't hurt you right?" Shawn asked, having to make sure. Aaron shook his head. "Just some bruises." Shawn opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a distant growl. 

"We need to go." Shawn said fast, catching Aaron off guard. Aaron slowly stood up, finally hearing the growls. Shawn picks up the blood covered knife and held it out to Aaron. "Take this. Remember, go for the head." Aaron barely nods and takes the knife with a shaky hand. Shawn turns to the dead man and checks his pockets for car keys, finding some in his jeans pockets. 

Aaron stares at the dead man, for long after Shawn stopped searching him. He can feel the blood on his hands, he can feel himself stabbing the man over and over. He can feel the blood splattering onto his face. 

Shawn nudged Aaron, noticing the look on the teens face. "Hey, we got a car. Come on." Aaron nods and picks up the half drank water bottle. "Where?" His rough voice mutters out. Shawn flinched slightly at how defeated Aaron sounded. "Anywhere but here." The older one pulled an old beanie on, pulling back the blond hair. He grabbed his baseball bat.

Aaron shoved the water bottle in his pocket then wiped the knife and his hands off on his dirty pants. "I.." The boy hesitated. "I wanna find my dad." Shawn ignored the comment and began heading toward JJ's. "He worked at JJ's, right. Ee gotta go find his car." Aaron sighed inwardly and began following Shawn, looking over his shoulder at the sick people who just reached the other end of the park. 

The two quickly headed for the gas station, not running into anybody else on the way. They stopped in the parking lot, spotting an old rusty pickup. Shawn turned to his shorter friend. "Go grab as much food and drinks as you can. We’ll need them." Aaron nodded and hurried to enter the gas station. 

Aaron rushed around, grabbing all the food and drinks he could and bringing to the truck and throwing them into the passenger's seat. He made as many of the trips as he could while Shawn was filling the truck's gas tank and two gas cans. The dead have slowly caught up with them. Now at the end of the street. Aaron has an arm full of food and Shawn at his tail when they realize. Shawn muttered to Aaron and they were packed up in the car and flying down the road. Aaron turns to watch the dead people as they drive. Stringy black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin watch him drive away, hands raw to the bone and covered in blood. Aarons heart breaks and heals seconds later when he turns away. He can’t grieve, he doesn't have the time for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts. comment, thanks.


	3. Momma?

During the drive Aaron had seen cars wrecked into cars and trees. Cars on fire and people. All the people were dead. Until some of them weren’t. There was a mother eating her daughter who looked like she had flown out the front windshield. It was horrifying.

It got dark after a few hours so Shawn had pulled over to the side of a small hidden road, more than likely the start of someone's driveway. No light made its way into the truck. The sound of crickets was echoing all over the forest like land they found themselves in. Shawn and Aaron decided to take shifts in watching out for the dead, so they wouldn't get eaten. 

Aaron sat with his feet on the dusty dashboard of the car, staring out into the trees waiting for the dead. The soft sounds of Shawn snoring being the only thing keeping the young teen from waking him, just to see if he’s still alive. 

The two had spoken about wear they would go. As far as Aaron knows Shawn didn’t have anywhere to go, his family at the trailer park was gone. Nobody knows exactly where they went and he wasn’t close enough to them to care. He had been sent to the trailer park to live with his aunt and her 4 kids, who before he moved he had only met once years before. His parents sent him there because they couldn’t deal with a jailbird child ruining their reputations. So he agreed that they’d go to Atlanta then split up so Aaron could find his dad while Shawn did whatever.

Aaron sighed deeply and sat up, his dirty converse hit the bare metal of the floor in the truck, making him cringe and still. He listened for Shawn to see if it had woken him up. It didn’t. Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He silently opened the door next and stepped out. His cheeks and ears being caressed by the cold air made Aaron let out a small “oh.”

Aaron looked into the darkness, he had a gut feeling he was being watched. Aarons eyes narrowed as he tried to look farther. It didn’t work. Aaron starred for what felt like an hour but was a mere minute. Aaron looked away, dismissing it as him just being paranoid. He steppe d onto one of the balding tires then stepped into the messy bed of the truck, tools and a few pieces of garbage littered the back. He ignored the mess.

Aaron reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of the packs of cigarettes he had stolen from the gas station. He opened the red and white box and put the small white stick between his lips and shoved the pack back into his pocket then began to pat himself down for a lighter. Once he found what he was looking for he pulled the lighter out causing his wallet and a thing of Reeses to fall out. The young teen lit the cigarette, taking a few times trying to get the crappy one dollar lighter to work. 

He sighed in relief when the smoke invaded his young lungs. Aaron leaned down and picked up his wallet and candy and shoved it into the pocket with the lighter. He moved some of the garbage and tools to make himself a small spot. The teen sat down with his back pressing against the cold metal. He looked up at the sky and inhaled the smoke deeply. The relaxing feeling the smoke gave him and the beauty of the sky made him almost forget about everything going on. 

He laid there for hours, the cigarette had gone out eventually. Aaron finally sat up when the sun started coming up, he lit another cigarette and watched the sky, the beauty of the colors blending together over the trees was something like a painting. He waited until the cigarette was fully smoked before he jumped out the bed of the truck. He opened the passenger door and threw a bag of chips at Shawns face, causing the older teen jump up, looking ready to stab something. Aaron snorted, highly amused.

Aaron watched Shawn as the other male sighed and put his face in his hands. “Bro, you can’t just do that.” The older of the two whined. Aaron just snorts, finding Shawn funny. 

He waited until Shawn looked at him to say anything. “Your turn.” His voice was rough and quiet. His face was back to neutral. Aaron watched as Shawn just stared at him in confusion because of how fast the young teens emotions change. 

After a while of staring at each other, Aaron brought his thumb to his lips and bit down on the already short nail. He inwardly sighed in relief when Shawn turned away and grabbed a bag of chips and water. Aaron relaxed into his seat. Twenty minutes later they were on the road again, Aaron on his way to sleep, the sound of the truck on the road loud in his ears.

Aaron sat in his room. Except it was different, the bed had a blue comforter and his posters that covered holes in the walls and radio, the jar of cigarette butts were gone and a toy car sat in the window. A few more cars and a few action figures littered the ground but otherwise it was clean. The dresser was bare of carvings. There was no pile of books in the corner, that his dad was sending him with every letter. The hole he punched in the door years before was gone.

It's the way his room hasn’t been since he was in elementary school, before his uncle came back from the army, before his dad decided to travel, before his mom had to take care of him. When the house was covered in hunting gear, and they didn’t have money for nice stuff but they were happy. It was Aaron and his dad. 

Aaron sat on the mattress which back then sat on a box spring. Through the walls he could hear arguing. The clear voices of his Dad and Mom, the snide remarks of his uncle were ringing in the teens ears. He sat there for a few minutes, just listening. He could hear a door slam shut, but an engine didn’t start so nobody left. At least not in a car. 

He sat there for a while, waiting for his mom. Soon enough she made an appearance, swinging the door open roughly. It hit the wall, slowly bouncing back to her. Her eyes cold but after years of seeing her this way it didn’t bother him. Aaron just turned and looked at her. It was as if his body was moving without his approval, it was freaky.

“Momma?” His voice was way too high pitched and young. He hasn’t called her that since he was six.

His mother's hair was shiny, the curls Aaron got from her hung loosely around her. Her shirt was cropped, showing off her breasts and stomach. Her pants are skin tight. She has fuller cheeks and her skin is pale. There are no rings around her eyes. Even though she's yelling the same thing she’s been yelling at him for years with no drug induced stampering. She’s beautiful.

Then she isn’t. Her angry screaming turned to angry blood thirsty snarls. Her face contorts making her face sunken in, her eyes glossed over and sunken in. Her skin is just so pale. The familiar black sweats and tank top she’s wearing. The track marks that cover her arms look black and disgusting compared to her skin. Then she’s coming at him.

His body just freezes in fear. His heart pounds, he can hear it in his ears. He can’t breath its so fucking hard. The snarls suddenly become white noise as he’s thrown to the floor. His mother is over him, leaning down. She opens her mouth, if he could he would gag at the smell of death coming from her breath. He can feel her teeth tearing into his flesh. He can feel himself screaming but he can’t hear it.

Aaron grabs at anything he can, suddenly able to move. He can hear the sound of his screams which drown out his mom. He can feel his flesh being ripped off the bone. He looked up at the door, screaming for help. The familiar blue eyes of his father watched from the door way as his mom ate him. 

“Aaron!” 

Aaron jumped up, screaming in pain while looking around. He put a hand on his face and breath heavily before looking at Shawn. Aaroned glared hard. Shawn stared in shock and worry at Aaron. 

“What?” Aaron asked.

Shawn frowned. “You were screaming.. and thrashing around. Are you okay?” The older teen worried. 

Aaron looked away. “I’m fine. Where are we?” He muttered to Shawn while sitting up to look out the window. They are on a small road with fields on either side but about 20 yards away a small looking town starts. In the distance a stumbling figure walked toward them, just a twig in the distance. Nothing to worry about right now.

“I drove for about 2 hours.” Shawn answered while shoving his hand in another bag of chips. They have a lot more. Shawn eating made Aaron remember he hasn’t eaten since the park. At the realization his stomach rumbled loudly. Aaron picked up a bottle of water and a blueberry muffin he got at the gas station. 

Aaron ate quietly before reaching over to the radio and turning it on before pressing a button to make it go until it had a broadcasting channel. He shoved two fingers full of ripped muffin into his mouth when the radio stopped on a station that was broadcasting a familiar emergency warning. 

“So.. they haven’t updated it.” Aaron muttered to himself, catching Shawn’s attention. 

“I guess.. I wouldn’t know.” He answered even though Aaron wasn’t actually talking to him, not that Aaron minded. 

The younger of the two flipped off the radio and sat back. Aaron shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth and sipped the water. He looked forward and watched the dead person, who was significantly closer than before. Aaron rolled down the window and shoved his hand into his pocket, searching for the lighter and cigarettes in there. 

He didn’t know Shawn was watching and waiting until Aaron had gotten half way through the cigarette to say something that rang in Aarons for seconds after, just starring. 

“We are almost out of gas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, I like hearing thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

“We are almost out of gas.” Those words ring in Aaron's mind. Out of gas. Hadn’t they gotten a full tank and extra, where did it all go. Aaron internally panicked. His heart sped up, his breath became shallow. He could feel the lump in his throat and the water well up in his eyes.

“Wh- What?” The teen choked out, looking at Shawn through curly bangs. 

“We are almost on E.” Shawn responded, watching the younger teen in worry. “Uh, It’ll be okay.” He tried to comfort Aaron because the teen looked scared

Aaron nods. He will be okay, at least he has Shawn. He would survive. They both would. Aaron inwardly exhaled then turned toward Shawn, his expression clear of emotions beside the glare that always seemed to be on the younger teens face. It was nerve wracking to Shawn who saw the kid look so close to crying now looked like he was about to kill anyone who looked at him. 

Aaron focused his glare at Shawn and waited for the male to tell him what they will do about it. He picked at a patch on his hoodie while Shawn squirmed uneasily under the mean look. Aaron watched as he opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Aaron watched him do this a few more times before Aaron just turned and opened his door making it creak lo

Aaron grabbed a gascan from the bed of the truck and shook it, it was empty not counting the small amount on the bottom of the gascan. Aaron turned and started walking toward the town a little up the street. If Shawn wasn’t going to do anything then Aaron would. He would keep them alive. 

As Aaron walked he could hear Shawn cuss then start the truck. Aaron snorted quietly, finding it funny that he made Shawn upset. Aaron continued walking until he got to the closest building, it was a run down and small auto shop. 

The painted concrete walls were dirty and the small parking lot was dirty and had two cars in it. One of the two garage doors were open, a car was inside and there were tools and car parts on almost every surface. 

Aaron set the gas can down while Shawn pulled up down the street. Aaron pulled the hunting knife from his pocket and waited for his companion. While he waited for Shawn to grab his bat and walk over, Aaron looked down the road, looking for any of the dead. He spotted one far off in the distance so it wasn’t a problem for now. 

Aaron focused his attention back on Shawn once he made sure there wasn’t any of the dead close. Shawn had put a beanie on and had his bat thrown over his shoulder. “You can’t just walk off, Dude.” He sighed, sounding a little annoyed.

Aaron smirked to himself and looked into the garage. “Come on.” He mutters before heading toward the building, knife in hand and Shawn behind him. Fear for what they will find pushed into the back of Aaron's head. The one thing stuck in his mind as he stepped through the garage dotor, don’t die. 

Aaron stepped into the messy garage, stepping over and around tools and car parts. He couldn’t hear any of the dead but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one. He stepped around the car then slowly made his way to the one door in the garage. As he opened the door it creaked loudly, making Aaron pause.

He waited with his hand on the door handle to see if it alerted any of the dead. After a few moments of him not seeing or hearing any he stepped through the door. He was about to venture further in when he heard Shawn whisper shout his name. 

Aaron turned and glared at Shawn, waiting for him to continue with whatever he was gonna say. “I’m gonna siphon gas from this car and the rest outside.”

Aaron half nodded then turned back around and walked into a hallway that has 3 doors in it. He knocks on the first door to the left softly, figuring that if one is in the room it’d hear and make noise. He waited for the sounds of the dead. When none came, Aaron opened the door with his knife ready and found none of the dead. The room had grey walls with a table with five chairs pressed against it and a small kitchen. A small window on the wall opposite of him is the only thing letting light into the room. 

Aaron moved to the next door leaving the door before open. He knocked on that door, like he did the other door.. Again there was no sounds on the other side so he opened that door too. It was a small half bathroom with grey walls, and a small window with a torn curtain. 

Aaron approached the next door and knocked. This time the snarls of the dead greeted him loudly, making Aaron stand there, readying himself. Aaron only knowing one thing about what lies ahead, ‘get them in the head’. He threw the door open and jumped back. 

Out of the dark a woman stumbled out, snarling and growling. She looks like she had been dead a while. Her skin is pale and looking greyish on her dark skin, rotting some places. Her lips are dry and ripping. Her buttoned up shirt is hanging loosely around her frail looking body, a rotting bite mark with maggots squirming around in it standing out proudly on her shoulder.. One of her finger nails had fallen off. Her teeth are yellowing and bloody with what looks like her own blood. Her gums are black as she snarls. She is a few inches taller than Aaron.

Aaron shoves her harshly onto the floor in the hallway and jumps on her, plunging the knife into her eye. Blood splatters onto Aarons cheek but he doesn’t notice, he is too busy silently being happy he isn’t dead. He cringes at the wet sound the knife makes as he pulls it out of the dead eye.

He wipes the blood of the knife on his hoodie before making his way into the room that seems to be the waiting area, there was a desk a few feet away from the arch leading into it. Against the wall were two cheap looking chairs and the front door. 

Aaron looked through the small window on the top part of the door, outside was a mess, a car crashed into a house which was once obviously on fire. Trash covered the street and a few of the dead linger. This place seemed to have been one of the first places to be overrun.

Aaron turned and went back to the messy garage, stepping around the dead woman in the hallway then had to step over car parts. He looks around for Shawn, the gas cap for the broken down car was on the floor now. Aaron stepped out of the garage and looked out toward the parking lot where Shawn was siphoning gas from a white toyota. The dead person he had seen before he entered the auto shop was on the floor a few feet away from Shawn, its head in unrecognizable, just a mountain of disgusting flesh and blood.

The sight of Shawn siphoning gas was so familiar. Aaron remembers when Shawn siphoned the gas from their principal earlier that year before he got thrown in juvie. Aaron had found that so funny at the time.

Aaron turned and headed back into the garage. He looked around for a bag or backpack. They will need more supplies, especially if they are going to survive. Aaron huffed when he didn’t find a bag in the garage. He headed through the door, going into the first room where he found a backpack in a small closet he hadn’t noticed the first time he was in there. 

The backpack had obviously been a woman’s, most likely the one in the hallway. Aaron dumped the bag on the floor. The bag had tampons, a dead phone and a wallet. The woman seemed to really like pens because she had what seemed like a million of them in her backpack. The backpack had a bag of chips, a closed tupperware container of food and a few pieces of candy along with some garbage. 

Aaron threw the phone and wallet on the table. Both the items being rendered useless by Aaron. He didn’t trust the tupperware container so he set it down on the table and looked at the rest of the stuff on the floor. Tampons, garbage, a bag of chips, candy and a bunch of pens remained. Aaron put the food in the backpack then a few pens. Aaron stopped to stare at the tampon. “Oh..” He muttered to himself. They are both dudes so Aaron decided to leave them there. He then went through the cupboards.

The cupboards were fairly empty, there were a few snack foods that he tossed into the backpack. In the draws of the cabinets was a pack of batteries and a few packets of oatmeal that Aaron put in the bag. When he opened the refrigerator the overwhelming smell of rotting food made Aaron gag and move away. Aaron pulled the collar of his hoodie over his mouth and nose. In the fridge there was rotting food but Aaron did his best to ignore those. He grabbed all 12 of the water bottles in the refrigerator. 

Aaron slammed the fridge closed after he searched it. He let go of the hoodie over his nose and walked out the room quickly, dragging the open backpack with him. Aaron closed the door then inhaled hard, trying to get the smell of rotting food out of his nose. 

Aaron entered the bathroom a few minutes later and shoved the few rolls of toilet paper he found under the sink into the backpack. The teen finished and headed out to get the flashlights he saw on the floor of the garage. Aaron returned to look through the last two rooms with a flashlight. In the desk of the woman he found a pocket knife that he pocketed and a bag of pretzels that he put in his bag. The desk near the front door had nothing useful. 

Aaron left the auto shop with the backpack on his back, a familiar weight that hair Aaron used to hate. Like his dad taught him his whole life, his footsteps were silent as he approached Shawn, who was pouring gas from the large gascan he found in the garage into the truck. Aaron stood there, watching his friend. 

Aaron watched as Shawn turned to put the empty gas can in the bed of the truck before he saw Aaron. When he finally noticed the curly haired boy he let out a high pitched shriek and jumped back which made Aaron laugh like he hasn’t in so long before the dead started walking. 

“Dude! You can’t just do that!” The boy said loudly, sounding younger then he is. Aaron just laughed harder which caused SHawn to huff but smile softly at the younger one. 

“That was funny. Ya soundlike a chick.” Aaron snorts. Shawn rolled his eyes as Aaron made fun of his shriek, mocking it. The moment made the two forget the dead were walking. 

Aaron looked up as Shawn asked him about the backpack, the blond haired man just noticing the new thing hsi friend had. “Oh.. I got all the food and batteries from in there.” Aaron motioned toward the Auto shop while taking the backpack off and handing it to Shawn. 

The boy climbed into the bed of the truck and looked down the road into the town. “Wanna stay squat in one of these places for the night?” 

“I guess.” 

Aaron nodded then jumped down from the truck. “Let's go find somewhere.” The teen said as he began to walk away, down the road toward the next few buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? What was your favorite part? Comment. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for thee long wait, I'll update again soon. I'm not abandoning this story. Sorry this chapter isn't very long.

Aaron walked on, Shawn’s footsteps echoed down the quiet street as he ran to catch up with his young friend. When Shawn caught up Aaron looked over at him. Shawns blond hair was pulled back by a brown beanie Aaron hadn’t seen before, the backpack Aaron had given him was on his back and his metal baseball bat caked in mashed corpse brain was over his shoulder making Dead mush and blood smear over his hoodie.

Aaron scrunched up his nose in disgust as Shawn walked past him cockily, unknowingly smearing blood and mush along his neck and in some of the blond hair that stuck out the back of the beanie. Aaron decided to not inform him of it.

The two walked down the cracked street, past what seemed to be a small store abandoned years before the sickness happened. The store was painted a tan color that was dirty from years of not getting touched and covered in graffiti of all types, the back and side of the small building was covered in beautiful green ivy. The windows boarded up and scattered pieces of shattered glass from when the windows had been busted out years before. 

Aaron stopped to admire the graffiti, not telling Shawn he had stopped. He found some colorful tags he couldn’t read, so he ignored those. There were terrible drawings and good drawings on it. There were penises, like the ones for some reason everyone at school had seemed to love drawing all over the place. There were hearts with initials in the middle and sloppy satanic symbols. Then there is a detailed painting of a snake coiling around a realistic heart and another of a person wearing a straitjacket, you couldn’t tell their gender, the only thing you could see was the sinister smirk on the persons face that made Aaron shrink back slightly before turning and catching back up to Shawn.

The two found the suburbs of the small town rather quickly. Aaron trailed behind letting Shawn pick the house they were gonna sleep in tonight. Shawn led Aaron to a grey house, bigger than any of the ones in their town. It had a nice big fenced in front yard and drying out flowers that obviously used to be cared for well. The house looked to be untouched by looters, no broken windows, no graffiti, no signs of the dead. 

Shawn opened the gate of the chained fence, it creaked loudly in the quiet neighborhood. The high pitched sounds echoing off the houses. Aaron winced and looked down the road, to be sure they wouldn’t get ran up on. 

“I got your back.” The younger out of the two whispered, his knife in hand. 

Shawn nodded and stepped into the grass yard, Aaron quickly followed, shutting the gate behind them. Aaron scanned the yard quickly for any signs of movement. He found none.

Together the two went around the side of the house, both wanting to be sure there was none of the dead in the yard with them. Around the back was a large beautiful apple tree, covered in the fruit, a small vibrant playground under it. That made Aaron excited and amazed in a childish way. He had never seen a house with a playground before. 

The town he had lived in had the park and that was it, nobody had enough money for something like that. Aaron frowns at himself for wanting to stay here, simply for the childish reason of wanting his own playground. 

Aaron turned away from the playground and followed Shawn as he walked towards the backdoor. Aaron exhaled, he needs to stop getting so excited over such childish things anymore. He has to focus on what's important. 

The curly haired males forced his face into a blank stare and stepped up the wooden steps to a large wooden deck, outside the back door was a pile of muddy shoes, big and small. Shawn tries to open the door. It’s locked. 

Shawn turned around to look at Aaron helplessly. “I don’t got my lock pick anymore.” 

Aaron jumped down the steps, not bothering to just walk down them. He walked a few feet out then takes the house in, he notices a window slightly open near the corner of the house. He started walking towards it. Shawn followed a few moments later after almost tripping over a dog statue on the porch. 

Aaron ignored the others' clumsiness and slowly pushed the window open as much as he could. By then Shawn was next to him. “Help me up.” He muttered and tried to hoist himself through the open window. He felt Shawns hands under his feet and used those to push himself through the window. 

Once Aaron was in he looked around, it was a child’s room. Shawn made a loud bang as he fell through the window. “Couldn’t you help me, brat.” Shawn complained. The corner of Aarons lips twitched. 

“Sorry, forgot.”

Shawn let out a loud dramatic sound of shock, as though he has forgotten they are in an unknown place and the dead aren’t walking around. It makes Aaron forget for a moment too. “How dare you? After everything I’ve done for you, brat.”

Aaron snorts at how dramatic his friend is, Shawn had always been like that. Aaron remembered what was going on when he looked away from Shawn. They are in a little girls room. There is a small bed, missing the blanket and a dresser. The dresser drawers were open, empty. 

“Left in a hurry.” Aaron mumbled to himself, though Shawn nodded in agreement. 

The two quickly split up to look through the house, there was six bedrooms in total. Aaron took the upstairs of the house while Shawn took the downstairs. There was a small guest bedroom with nothing but a bed in it.

The second room was the one of another child, he left that room alone. He doesn’t think he’d need anything from a child's room. There were two more bedrooms upstairs. One was the room of what looked like a teen and what looked to be a child's playroom. He only checked the teens room and the bathroom before deciding he could make use of the children's things.

Aaron met Shawn back down stairs, he had a pocket full of batteries he had taken from toys, another knife and a bag of weed with a small pipe. He didn’t wanna share the latter with Shawn though. “Nothing really up there. “

Shawn nodded. “There is a bunch of food in the kitchen, it doesn’t look like they took anything on the way out.” 

Aaron nods. “We sleeping here tonight?” 

“Might as well, we know it’s clear. I’ve never stayed in such a big house.” 

“We should go get the truck.” Aaron peeked out the window, looking at the sky which was a rainbow of color. “Before it gets too dark.” He quickly adds. 

Shawn agreed with the younger of the two before they unlocked the back door and headed for the fence. Aaron moved one of the chairs off the deck in front of the door then followed Shawn. 

Aaron looked up at the sky, it was beautiful. The sky bleeds orange and pink on one side, while the other side was bleeding dark blue into the light blue sky. He exhaled before running across the yard to the fence. 

Shawn waited on the other side patiently. The fence creaked as Aaron closed it. The fence being closed didn’t settle Aarons nerves, what if they came back and someone was here. The younger of the two shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pen. He pushed the pen through the hole a lock would go in and balances it so it doesn't fall out.

Shawn doesn’t question what Aaron does, just watches silently. 

The two began walking the way they came, the walk slower than last time because they have to remember how to get back, they took a wrong turn leaving the neighborhood, but luckily Aaron realized before they got too far down the road. 

They could smell them before they could see them, it was a sharp change in the wind. The smell of decaying flesh and rotting blood was so strong. Aaron stopped and turned, looking down the street. Shawn hadn’t noticed yet, he turned around a corner. 

“We got to hurry, come on.” Aaron exhaled and grabbed the backpack from Shawn, he ran ahead but quickly stopped in his tracks as he looked down a side street. He could hear and see them now, the low growling of so many of them at once. So many different places of decay, the stench was overwhelming now. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
